


Ultimately

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Childhood Friends, Dork Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending, Oblivious Clarke, Title Change, Trans Lexa, Used to be Remember Me, lacrosse lexa, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: That one childhood/high school au where Lexa moves away and comes back when they're in high school and only she recognizes Clarke.I'm bad at writing summaries.I changed the title from Remember Me?





	1. Ultimately I Don't Understand A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> New laptop = in the writing mood so here's a thing
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have anyone to read over this before I post so I might've missed something.

Clarke closes the door to her locker. It’s the first day of her senior year and so far it’s going great. She runs to catch up with her friends.

“Wait up!” She catches Octavia and Raven, slinging her arms around them.

 “You gotta keep up Griffin, I’m starving.” Raven says as they keep walking to the cafeteria.

 "I had to switch out my notebooks.” The blond explains.

 “Well switch faster, I refuse to stand in line for half of lunch.” Raven gives a look of disappointment when she sees there is already a line. “If you took any longer we would’ve

been screwed.” She says once their spots are secured.

 “What classes do you have Clarke? I already know Raven’s _leaving_ us after lunch for her smart people classes.” Octavia asks.

 “You sound a little bitter.” Raven playfully pushes at her friend.

 “Not bitter, go, have fun in your college classes, leave us commoners here with our regular high school classes. Enjoy your new life.” Octavia replies.

 “You’re not helping yourself.” Clarke laughs and moves up in line.

 “I promise not to forget you peasants, I mean guys.” Raven jokes and grabs a lunch tray. Octavia grabs the tray from her and hits her on the butt with it.”

 “Oh, harder daddy.” The girl continues to joke with Octavia and grabs a new tray. Clarke just laughs at her friends and starts grabbing her food.

 Once they’ve made it to their table she’s finally able to answer Octavia’s question. “I’ve got english, history and art after this.”

 “I miss the good days when we had all of our classes together.” Octavia complains. The other girls nod.

It’s not long before they’re joined by the rest of their group. Jasper and Monty sit, purposely squishing Clarke between them and letting out loud laughs before Monty moves to sit on the other side of Jasper. Finn ends up sitting on the other side of Clarke.

“Schedules?” Jasper asks and they’re immediately produced. The boy scans over them. “I’ve got history with Octavia and chemistry with Monty.”

“Chemistry with Monty don’t ya say.” Raven grins and raises a suggestive eyebrow. The group laughs except the boys in question.

“Why don’t ya shut it.” Jasper replies and then takes a bite of his burger.

“I hear that Bellamy’s TA’ing in the history classes.” Monty tries to change the subject. It works as Octavia nods her head.

“Yeah, the history nerd is back from college.”

“Damn, makes me wish I had class with Clarke.” Raven says with a sigh, earning a kick to the leg from Octavia. “Fuck!” she shouts and grabs her leg. It doesn’t draw attention from anyone because of how loud the cafeteria is already. “I think you broke my leg.” she complains.

“Your leg is fine.” Octavia says rolling her eyes and Raven glares at her.

“Tell that to my lawyer.” She shoves Octavia’s shoulder.

 “What are you? Five?”

Clarke looks up to see an unfortunately familiar face.

“Fuck off Murphy. Go be a roach somewhere else.” Raven says, completely forgetting about her throbbing leg. He goes to reply but Raven cuts him off. “Fuck. Off.” He rolls his eyes and walks away. “After the shit he pulled last year, I don’t want anything to do with him.” She says before turning her attention back to her food.

Lunch passes and the group says their goodbyes. Clarke slings her bag over her shoulder and is quick to make her way across the building, knowing if she’s too late to class she’ll end up in one of the shitty chairs. She makes it and breathes a sigh of relief when she notices only a few of her classmates are there and there is an open seat at the table in the middle.  _Perfect_. She glances to the person sitting next to the seat and furrows her eyebrows. _Who is that?_ The girl looks familiar but Clarke can’t place where she knows her from. The blonde makes her way towards the table and places her bag down on it. _Wow, she’s hot._  “Hi, I’m Clarke.”

The girl looks up and sees Clarke, her mouth drops slightly as her brain short circuits. She quickly closes it. “Lexa.” she replies. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Stay calm._ Lexa watches as Clarke takes the seat next to her. _Does she recognize me? Of course she doesn’t, she just introduced herself. She has no idea._ Lexa’s quiet as her brain goes haywire, debating what she should do. _Am I supposed to tell her? Oh hey, we were totally best friends as kids until I moved away and realized I was trans and now I’m not the Alex you knew, I'm Lexa._

“Are you okay?"

Lexa is snapped out of her thoughts at the question. She turns her head to Clarke and nods.

“Are you new?” Clarke asks.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat. _That question goes a lot deeper than it should. Just say yes. It's the truth._ She nods.  _Too much truth could possibly get me in trouble._

“How are you liking it? We don’t get new students too often. Most of us in this year, I mean school year, I mean, like us seniors." Clarke's ears are burning bright. "I assume you're a senior, you are one right?" 

Lexa tries not to laugh. "Yeah, I am."  _Same old dork and she’s just as beautiful as when we were kids...._  She shrugs as she continues, “It’s been alright so far."

"What I was trying to say is that most have been here since middle school because they kept changing what years go to which schools. Sorry, my brain's still kind of shut off from the summer.” Clarke replies.

"I'm in the same boat. I was kind of nervous about today so I didn't sleep that well last night."  _She doesn't want to know that, why would she care? She doesn't even know me anymore._

“I'm always exhausted, but that could be because I _never_ sleep when I should. Ever since I stopped having a bedtime as a kid," Clarke whistles as she gestures behind her with a thumb. "out the window. The only thing I’m really looking forward to is cheer leading tryouts. I’m captain.”

“Do you play any sports?” Clarke asks, noticing how strong her arms looked. _Oof_

“ Boxing and lacrosse.” Lexa replies.

More students pile into the classroom.

“Are you going to try out for the lacrosse team here?”

“I didn’t know the school had a team.” Lexa replies. She didn’t get to do her own research on the schools here, she was told where she was going to go and that was that.

“You should, then I’d get to cheer you on.” Clarke says with a grin and Lexa tries to suppress her blush.

“I probably will then.”

It’s only a minute later that class starts. Since it’s their first day, their teacher only goes over what they will be learning for the semester and then they were let loose to socialize. Lexa was happy that Clarke still seemed interested in talking to her. They talked about what they did over the summer and Lexa told her about how she started boxing last time she moved. 

“So where did you move here from?” Clarke asks.

“I lived in Florida for the last few years. With my dad’s job, we moved around a lot but he just recently quit and moved us back here.”

“Back?” Clarke questions and Lexa gives her a nod.

_Yes and we were best friends._

The bell rings before Clarke can ask more questions about her past. “What class do you have next?” She asks as she quickly packs up her things.

Lexa pulls out her schedule. “Chemistry.” She sees the disappointment on Clarke’s face.

“Ah, I’ve got history.” They walk to the door together. “I guess see you around.” Clarke would love to talk to her more but she knows that if she doesn’t make it to class on time, asshole Bellamy will say something. They wave goodbye and the blonde is down the hall. _Fuck whoever made my schedule where my classes were on opposite sides of the school every time._

Lexa walks to her own class, thoughts of what she’s going to do about Clarke in her mind. They spent the first twelve years of their lives attached to one another's hip and now she’s treating her like a stranger. _In a way, we are strangers. She doesn’t know me anymore. She doesn’t know what I’ve been through and I don’t know her anymore._ Lexa still feels the connection though. _How does she still_ **_feel_ ** _like my best friend? Like nothing even happened and yet…_ Lexa takes a seat at the lab table closest to the board. It’s not long until she’s joined by two boys across from her. _Now they seem like best friends._ She notices how the poke at each other and play fight.

“Hi, I’m Monty and this is Jasper.” Jasper pushes Monty back a little and leans across the table.

“Hi, Jasper Jordan.” He extends his hand.

Lexa looks over the boy, noticing the goggles on top of his head. _Anyone who’d wear those in public as a choice must be safe enough to talk to._ She shakes his hand. “Lexa.”

“Jasper Jordan, this is a place to learn, not talk to girls.” The group turn their attention to a man who sets his bag down on the desk reserved for teachers.

“Come on Kyle, be cool.” Jasper says with a smile as he sits in his chair.

The man points at Jasper. “That’s Mr. Wick to you.”

Jasper salutes him. “Aye aye Captain Wick.”

The class begins soon after and Lexa decides that she likes Monty and Jasper. They were joined by a girl named Luna who didn’t talk a whole lot during class but seemed nice enough. They went over rules for the lab and laughed when a guy called Murphy was forced to throw out his food before entering late.

Lexa sees Clarke during their five minute break between classes. They only have time to wave at one another but it’s enough to put the blonde back in her brain.

Clarke is relieved to get to her last, and favorite class of the day. With Bellamy in her history class, she was driven crazy because he paid more attention to what she was doing. She couldn’t pull out her phone without him breathing down her neck, threatening to tell on her and get it taken away. _That little bitch. I miss it when he used to be fun._

She’s always had a thing for art and was glad that this year she didn’t make the mistake of selecting art appreciation instead of art studio as her elective. She loves art but she couldn’t care less who made it or how it was founded. She wanted to get her hands dirty and that's what she got to do.

This year they had a new art teacher who insisted they called her Cece and they got right to work. Her teacher did a brief demonstration on how to use their drawing pencils and what techniques were best and let them pick one thing to draw for the rest of class. Clarke focused on drawing a painted gray wine bottle.

She had just finished when Cece had given them the ten minute notice saying they needed to wrap up what they were doing and clean up before it was time to go. Clarke was quick with her clean up, putting the supplies back and then brought her work to her teacher.

“Wow, this is really good Clarke.” Cece praises. “We could work a tiny bit on the lighting but we will be going over that in a later class. Nice.” She tapes a piece of parchment paper over it and places it in the turned in pile.

As soon as the bell rings Clarke is out the door and to her locker. She shoves her things in quickly and then rushes to her friends, jumping on Octavia’s back, surprising the younger girl.

“A little warning next time Griffin.” Octavia jokingly complains but all Clarke does is kisses her friend’s cheek.

“Onward my noble steed!” Clarke giggles.

“Nope,” Octavia lets go of her and Clarke slides down. “Nope, fuck you for that. No more piggyback rides for you.”

“Awe come on O, don’t be like that.” Clarke laughs.

“Nope.”

 Clarke is about to beg more but stops when she sees Lexa by her locker. “I’ll meet you in the gym.” She pats Octavia on the shoulder and then rushes over to Lexa.

 “Hey.” she says, surprising the taller brunette.

“Oh, hi Clarke.”

“I was wondering if I could get your snapchat” _Clarke blushes as she hears how she sounds._ “I don’t know, I was thinking you could hang out with me and my friends one of these days.” _Nice save Griffin, not._ Her ears were burning bright.

 “Uh, sure.” Lexa fishes her phone out of her pocket and opens the app.

 Clarke is quick to add her. “So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?” _smooth._

 “I’m supposed to be meeting up with my cousins. I haven't seen them since I moved back.”

 Clarke nods.

 “Hey Griffin, hurry up and get in here.” Clarke turns and sees that Raven is back and already in her uniform.

 Clarke gives out an awkward laugh. “Well, duty calls, I gotta go run tryouts.”

 Lexa gives her a nod. Afraid of what will come out of her mouth if she opens it.

 "See ya.” Clarke says with a wave.

 Lexa returns it as she watches the girl dart off. _Well, that went well…_ Lexa looks down at her phone, seeing Clarke’s bitmoji. It looked just like her but an added devils horns. _Cute._ Lexa quickly closes the app and then sends a text to Anya.

 

Lexa: Leaving now.

Anya: Okay.

 


	2. I Try To Do The Best I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets advice, Octavia and Raven start to scheme and Clarke and Lexa start talking more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments. They give me the inspiration to keep writing.  
> So, I'm sure some of you are confused about the title. There is this song I've been obsessed with and literally listened to on repeat during the 3-ish hours it took me to write this last chapter and I decided to change it to that and take inspiration from the song on how to progress the story.
> 
> The title used to be "Remember me?" but now it is "Ultimately"

It’s only a 20 minute drive and a five minute walk from the parking lot before Lexa makes it to Anya’s dorm. Lexa looks down at her phone, pulling up the message with her cousins dorm number. _315\. Anya you better have an elevator._ Lexa is lucky and someone leaves the building right when she gets to the door so she doesn’t have to wait. She sneaks right in and immediately finds the elevator. _Awesome._

Lexa: Omw up

Anya: Door’s unlocked

Lexa walks down the wrong end of the hall at first, but once she realizes it, she’s quick to turn around and find it. She opens the door and sees her cousin lounging on the couch.

“This is way bigger than I expected.” Lexa says as she looks around the common area.

“Yeah, this is but our rooms is like a shoe box.” Anya says getting up. She opens the door to her room and Lexa sees two lofted beds and barely any walking space.

“I see.”

“I think it’s worth it over all.” Anya shrugs. “Now give me a hug little cousin, long time no see.” The two share an embrace. Neither of them were big on hugging so it was brief. “So, how’re things?” Anya walks back to the couch.

Lexa joins her. “I don’t know, school was school but, I don’t know.”

“What else happened?”

Lexa lets out a sigh. “So, do you remember when we were younger, I had a friend, Clarke?”

Anya squints her eyes.

“Blonde, she always wanted to play doctor so I was always covered in band aids?” Lexa tries to jog her memory.

“Oh! I remember her. I just thought you were super clumsy.”

“I mean, I was. Probably 95% of the time I was actually hurt.” Lexa shrugs. _Glad I grew out of that stage._ “But like, I saw her at school today.”

“Oh, what did she say? She didn’t say anything rude right?”

“No, no, she didn’t even recognize me. Which like, I understand. It’s just, I don’t know Anya. She seems really cool now and she’s like a cheerleader and what am I? Old news? And I can’t tell her who I am, that we were best friends. Like, would she even believe me? Would she be mad? Cause I already introduced myself as Lexa and acted like I didn’t know her before. What if she’s transphobic. What if she sucks Anya? I don’t know what to do.” Lexa’s rant turns into a whine towards the end and Anya has to stop her.

“Listen, you are cool, probably cooler than she is.” Anya ignores Lexa shaking her head. “You can probably get to know her and if she turns out to be shitty, just never talk to her again. It’s that simple.”

“Yeah, and what if she asks me about my past?”

Anya shrugs. “You can just tell the truth and if she realizes you’re _you,_ you can just pretend you’re realizing it’s her at the same time.”

“I don’t know Anya, it feels like lying.” Lexa lays her head on her cousins shoulder.

“You’re just protecting yourself. And honestly, you’re protecting her too because if you tell her and she’s mean to you I’m kicking her ass.” Anya shrugs. “So you better find out if she’s trans or homophobic before she finds out or her life will be at risk.”

“I’m hoping she’s not.” Lexa says as she hears her snapchat notification. _Speak of the devil?_

Lexa opens the app to see a snap from “Princess Clarke”. She opens it to see a picture of the girl captioned “Howdy.” _She’s so cute._ Lexa shows the snap to her cousin.

“Wow, Clarke got hot. Wait, how old is she?”

“I’m pretty sure she’s seventeen. She’s a couple of months younger than me.” Lexa replies.

“Oh, just kidding then, I take it back, she’s hideous.”

Lexa slaps the girl’s stomach with the back of her hand. “Enough. She’s very hot.”

“We’ll, I hope for your sake she’s not transphobic so you can swipe her up.”

“I don’t even know if she’s single though, I couldn’t imagine someone like her not being taken already.” Lexa taps out of the snap.

“I mean, both of us are single.” Anya has a point.

“Yeah, but you are by choice and I am because, well you know why.” Lexa shrugs.

“Right, because you snore.”

Lexa hits her cousins stomach again. “I do not.”

Anya laughs it off. “I know what you mean, and yeah you do.” Anya scoots off the couch and out of reach of Lexa’s flying hand. Anya gives her the finger while laughing. “Okay, enough sap. Lets get food.”

…

 

Clarke refreshes snapchat. _She looked at it but why won’t she reply?_ It had been thirty minutes since Clarke sent her “howdy” snap and Lexa had left her on read. _Has the howdy failed me? What has the world come to?_ Clarke had just got home from tryouts and wanted to make a connection with Lexa. Just when she was about to give up, she got a snap. _Dammit Raven._ Clarke was disappointed to find it was from Raven and not Lexa. She opens it anyway and it’s a picture of her new kitten. _Well I can’t stay upset when I see that._ Clarke shoots a quick reply, her face with the caption “I want him. He’s mine now”.

Clarke lays out on her bed when she hears another notification sound. Her face brightens when she sees it’s from Lexa and not Raven again.

It’s a picture of Lexa and a caption saying “Howdy right back at ya partner.” and under it “p.s. Sorry for the late reply” “My cousin took me to get food”.

Clarke has to resist taking a screenshot of Lexa. _You just met this girl, she would think it was sooo creepy._ Clarke sends another selfie, “Lucky! I’m starving” “What’d you get?”. It’s not long until she gets a text reply.

Commander: On campus burgers 4/10 but it was free so can I really complain

Princess Clarke: True

Princess Clarke: Great, now I’m thinking of burgers

Commander: Well maybe we could get some one of these days

Commander: But somewhere good

Princess Clarke: lol yeah. I’ve got a place. I used to go to this diner when I was a kid, it was amazing but I haven't been in awhile.

Lexa instantly knew what diner Clarke was talking about. It was the one they went to whenever both of their families got together. _Does she remember me? The old me? Does she ever think of me?_ The guilty feeling comes back to Lexa. _I should really tell her… But I can’t. I don’t wanna risk losing her._

Commander: Sounds cool.

“Lexa? Are you home?” Lexa hears her mom call from downstairs.

“Yeah!” She calls back as she stands from her bed. She goes downstairs to see her mom taking her shoes off at the front door.

“How was your first day?” her mom asks. They walk towards the kitchen. Lexa leans against the counter while her mom looks through the fridge.

“It was okay.” _Should I tell her about Clarke?_

“Just okay? Did you make any friends?” Her mom pulls out a water bottle.

“Yeah, I met some people in my classes. I saw Clarke.”

Her mom stops drinking from the bottle. “Clarke Griffin?” Lexa nods. “Did you talk to her?”

“Yeah, I did. She doesn’t know I’m _me_ though which makes things weird.” Lexa runs her fingers through her hair.

“Are you going to tell her?”

Lexa shrugs. “I don’t know how.” She lets out a sigh. “Anya says to wait and make sure she’s not transphobic or anything and then like,” she shrugs again. “pretend I didn’t realize it was her but like she looks the same.”

“Well, I think things will be fine. Clarke was always such a nice girl.” Her mom circles around and Lexa follows her into the living room. They sit on the couch together. “Let me know when you do tell her though because I would love to get back into contact with her parents. They were great people and I could use the friends.”

Laura and Alexander were always close to Abby and Jake so she’s not surprised her mom wants to get in contact with them. Lexa laughs. “I will.”

“So what else happened at school?”

“Nothing really,” Lexa thinks back to the school day. It was mostly her thinking about Clarke. “I think I’m going to try to join the lacrosse team here. I found out they have one.” Her mom nods. “I did go see Anya.”

“Oh, how’s my niece doing?” Laura asks.

“She’s good, her dorm’s already fully decorated so I didn’t have to help her with anything. I was so glad for that.” Lexa looks down at her phone. Clarke had sent another snapchat.

Princess Clarke: Would you want to go Thursday?

Commander: Sure

“Apparently we’re going to Captains Diner Thursday. Or I assume it’s Captains, she told me she hadn’t been there in awhile.” she tells her mom whose eyes instantly brightens.

“I remember, we used to take you kids there all the time. I hope you have fun.” Laura pats Lexa’s leg and then stands. “I have some work to get done before I start dinner. Your father should be home soon and he’ll want to hear all about this.”

Lexa watches her mom leave and once she’s out of the room, she turns her attention back to Clarke.

Clarke laughs as she sends another snap to Lexa. _This girl is seriously hilarious._ They had been messaging back and forth over the hours, only breaking for dinner. Clarke yawned and looked at the time. _One already? How did that happen?_

Commander: Okay, I’ve gotta go to sleep. You’ve already kept me up longer than usual on school nights.

Princess Clarke: Night! See you at school.

Commander: Goodnight.

The next morning makes Clarke feel like she’s back in the same boring routine that she’s been in the the last three years of high school.

Clarke: I don’t wanna go to school

Octavia: Saaaammmeee

Bellamy: You both better show up

Clarke: Who the fuck added him to

the chat again???????????

Octavia: You did.

Clarke: Oh… Must’ve been back

 when he was cool. I miss the old

Bellamy. Bring him bk

Raven: lol

Bellamy: Sorry to disappoint princess

Clarke: You don’t get to call me

that anymore Beachball

Clarke tosses her phone on her bed and gets dressed for the day. She grabs everything she needs along with a yogurt from the fridge and heads to her car. The commute to school is quick and she gets there right when Octavia and Bellamy pull up.

“You done being mad?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke folds her arms across her chest. “You done being a jerk?”

“I haven't been a jerk Clarke.”

“Well that answers your question.” The blonde says and turns away from the boy. Bellamy lets out a sigh.

“I’ll see you guys around.” He leaves and is soon replaced by Raven.

“Let's get this day over with.”

The day goes by fast, the only thing Clarke looks forward to is seeing Lexa. She had told Raven and Octavia about her and how they talked all night. Part of Clarke resented her decision to tell them because she had to endure their teasing during part of lunch.

“What’re we teasing Clarke about?” Jasper asks as he and Monty sat at the table. They had gotten to the line too late and was stuck waiting.

“Clarke’s got a crush.” Raven tells the boys with a wide grin.

“I never said I had a crush.” Clarke defends herself.

“But you didn’t deny having one. Plus, who talks to someone for that long unless they want in their pants?” Octavia cuts in.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I just really like talking to her.” _She feels like home._ But she could never tell her friends that because they would definitely take offence. “She’s smart and funny and okay, maybe she’s hot but.” Clarke shrugs. “It’s nothing.”

“For now.” Raven says, already plotting.

“Who’s this girl?” Monty asks.

“Her name is Lexa.” Octavia answers the boy.

“Oh hey, she sits at our table in chemistry. She’s cool people.” Jasper says and Monty nods.

“Ah ha, there ya go Clarke. You’ve got approval from all of us.”

“Approval for what?” They all look up to see Finn at the table. Raven looks between Clarke and Finn.

“For Clarke to go after the new girl.”

Clarke knows the history between Raven and Finn and she knows that the boy likes her now but _just no. That will never happen._ Clarke looks at the expression that washes over Finn’s face. He looks sad and Clarke knows that that was Raven’s plan. _He honestly deserves it. He went after Octavia first and then me all while he was with Raven. Lucky neither of us were interested because we wouldn’t have the friendship we do now._

“New girl huh? You sure? She could turn out to be a jerk-”

“Like you?” Raven cuts him off.

Finn is quiet and takes his seat. The group doesn’t hear from him for the rest of lunch. Clarke almost feels bad for him but he’s lucky they let him hang around them. He wasn’t exactly likable and burnt all of the bridges he had to his old friends. Those were destroyed when he got himself kicked off the football team.

“When are you gonna ask her out?” Jasper asks.

“Well, I did ask her out to Captains Diner.” Clarke says gaining her friends attention. “Like, I- it’s not a date- date, but I asked her to go with me. But I didn’t call it a date so I don’t know.”

“Well, that’s better than nothing Griffin.” Raven says.

Their conversation drifts to different topics but Clarke can’t help but notice the whispering between Raven and Octavia.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Clarke asks and Raven pulls away from Octavia’s ear.

“You guys up for a game night at mine Friday?” Octavia asks.

“Hell yeah!” Jasper says. Game nights always involves drinking and Jasper’s been dying to get drunk.

“Bellamy’s not gonna bitch at us is he?” Clarke asks and Octavia shakes her head.

“I’ll sort things out with him.”

The bell rings, letting them know lunch is over and they all pack up quickly. Clarke remembers that she gets to see Lexa soon and that makes her move faster, so fast she misses Raven whispering in Jasper's ear. She’s down the hall and in class after a few minutes and takes her seat next to Lexa.

“Hey.” Lexa greets the blonde. She had been just as excited to see Clarke but managed to conceal her excitement upon seeing her entering the class. They talked every chance they could during the class period. Lexa hid her disappointment when the bell rang. Lexa has to use her schedule to remind her where her chemistry class is and finds it faster than the day before.

“Hi Lexa.” She sends a wave to Jasper when she reaches her table and sets her stuff down. “So me and Monty wanted to invite you to game night with us and some of our friends Friday."

“What kind of games?” Lexa asks. _I don’t know._

“We usually decide once we’re there but we’ve got so many games. Board games, Cards Against Humanity, poker. Sometimes we play the classics like truth or dare or never have I ever.” Monty explains.

“And there’s free alcohol.” Jasper adds.

“I don’t know guys.” Lexa feels skeptical. “I don’t even know your other friends.”

“They’re all easy going like us.” Jasper says. “I’m sure you’ve seen them around. Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin.”

It’s the last name that gains Lexa’s attention. _Clarke will be there? Will she be okay with that? I mean… it’s Monty and Jasper that are asking me to go…_ “Sure.” She finally agrees.

“Awesome.” Jasper says. The Mr. Wick comes into the room. “Give me your snap after class and I’ll send you a place and time.”

They do just that once class is over and Lexa saves the address in her phone. _Should I mention to Clarke that I’m going? Or should I surprise her? Is that weird?_ Lexa decides that if it somehow comes up in conversation, then Lexa will let the blonde know.

The rest of the school day passes Lexa in a blur. With nothing to do, the girl decides now is best to check out the local gym. _Might as well get back into my workouts._

Lexa doesn’t get home until it’s dinner.

“So I was invited to a game night Friday.” Lexa lets her parents know.

“That’s awesome. Where is it?” her father asks.

“It’s at this girl, Octavia’s house.”

“Well, make sure you stay safe.” Her mother replies.

“And send me the address before you go.” Her father adds.

“Okay.” Lexa takes in a mouth full of her food.

Lexa finishes dinner and excuses herself to shower and get ready for bed. The hot water help ease her muscles but doesn’t help clear her mind. _What am I doing? I can’t just infiltrate her friend group. I mean… Monty and Jasper did invite me..._

 _But what if there are ulterior motives? What if Clarke DOES know and she knows WHO I am? What if this is her way of confronting me? With all of her friends so she can tell me to screw off and stay away from her? What if she thinks I’m a freak? Wait, but why would she sit next to me in class today?_ Lexa lets the water hit her face and then wipes it off. _What happens, happens and whatever happens will happen for a reason._

She lets out a sigh and turns off the shower. Lexa dries herself off, avoiding looking herself in the mirror. Over the years, she had grown to like her body but at times like this, when other’s opinions we’re allowed to enter her mind, her dysphoria tended to get really bad.

She slips her clothes on and wraps her towel around her head. Lexa dumps her dirty clothes in her hamper and plops down onto her bed. The familiar snapchat notification goes off and she looks at it. She cant help but smile when she sees it’s from Clarke.

Princess Clarke : Hi, my name’s Clarke and I fucking hate homework

Commander: Lol hi Clarke

Princess Clarke: I got homework in 3 of my classes and just now finished it. Who gives out homework on the 2nd day??????

Commander: lol none of my teachers

Princess Clarke: Lucky you. Lets switch places.

Princess Clarke: Had day 2 of tryouts and had to force myself to do the hw the 2nd I got out cause I knew I wouldn’t if I didn’t.

Commander: Smart girl

Princess Clarke: ;) You know it lol

Princess Clarke: jk I’m trying though. I gotta do my best now before senioritis pops up and kicks my ass. Tbh it kicked my ass last year and I was just a junior.

Commander: Well it’s a good thing I know how to fight, I’ll have to fight off the senioritis for the both of us.

Princess Clarke: pls do.

The two had a repeat of the night before but this time, when midnight struck Clarke sent her a video call request.

“Howdy.” Lexa says, thinking back to how the blonde started their conversation before. It makes Clarke laugh so she feels accomplished. Around one, both of them fall asleep on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter and how you think the story should progress because it will help me want to write and update faster.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the chapter. It's only me that looks over it before I publish so there may be things I missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you see any mistakes


End file.
